micronationswikiaorg-20200223-history
User talk:Humbleleader
Welcome Hi, welcome to MicroWiki! Thanks for your edit to the Pugguinia page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Kyng Fyrst (Talk) 23:42, September 17, 2010 Diplomatic relations Greetings from the Slinky Empyre. Thank you for your encouraging request. My nation would be happy to begin diplomatic relations with your people. I propose an informal friendship between Pugguinia and the Slinky Empyre. Please let me know your thoughts on this; I'm looking forward to your response. Have a great day! –Kyng Fyrst 16:03, September 18, 2010 (UTC) :Also a bit interesting, the above message was MicroWiki's 100,000th edit. :) Welcome to the community! Kyng Fyrst 22:53, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Re: I replied to your message on my talk page, just to let you know. --Cajak [★MicroWiki Admin★] 05:39, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Blocked This account has been blocked for a minimum of three days. Refer to block log. Your friendly neighbourhood admin § A-One § Admin (Talk • ) 03:49, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Official warning I'm feeling nice today - this is your official warning for your recent edits to the Atlantis Civil War page. One more stupid edit and you'll be banned for a minimum of two weeks. Have a nice day :) § A-One § Your friendly neighbourhood Admin (Talk • ) 00:34, October 16, 2010 (UTC) User bans Hello. Thank you for voicing your concerns. However, I am not currently a MicroWiki administrator, so I do not have such power. I would recommend talking to other admins about this behavior if you desire an appropriate punishment, or pardon, for these two users. Regarding User:Pugguinian, a simple warning would probably do for the moment. Again, thank you. Let me know if there's any other way i can help. Kyng Fyrst 15:36, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Micronational Olympics Nation Application closed a while ago. Sorry. Damn mabye next time.Humbleleader 18:03, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Secundomia (talk),( ),(blog),( ) 23:49, October 23, 2010 (UTC) War This is the CPCR, and we demand war against Pugguinia. We will take Alex down tommorow - John A. Ryan, Founder of the CPCR Pugguinia Please do not remove templates on the Pugguinia page. They are there for a reason. § A-One § Your friendly neighbourhood Admin (Talk • ) 22:47, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Make Peace you say? Hello Mr Gossard. You noted on my talk page that you wanted to make peace with my nation (by the way, please leave your signature next time, its only a simple matter of clicking the signature button on the top of the screen. That way it is easier for me to get in contact with you). If you mean diplomatic relations or recognition from the Technological Federation of Erephsia than I am more than happy to do both. I officially declare Pugguinia recognized by the Technological Federation of Erephisia and a friend of Erephisia. B.C.E.R.Neil, Copy Editor and President of T.F.Erephisia (and a good day to you) 09:07, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Wat cho mout bwa I've been looking about and i've found some of your comment's to be a little... brusque. If you want to further in this hallowed micronational community it is a good idea to watch your tounge. It could get you into ALOT of trouble. B.C.E.R.Neil, Copy Editor and President of T.F.Erephisia (and a good day to you) 16:55, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Category:Talk Pages LOL at this video http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1JSBhI_0at0&feature=related <--Watch the intro to this music video. A mad machine 03:30, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Block I did warn you before. You have been blocked for two weeks regarding the message you left on my talk page, the edits to the Atlantis Civil War, and other things. Enjoy. § A-One § Your friendly neighbourhood Admin (Talk • ) 07:34, November 4, 2010 (UTC) :Make that one month, on account of your previous account history. Do not try to sockpuppet. § A-One § Your friendly neighbourhood Admin (Talk • ) 10:01, November 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Please do an ip check before saying that. A mad machine 15:33, November 5, 2010 (UTC) :::I cannot conduct an IP check myself, but I will request one. Before saying what? Many banned users have been known to sockpuppet, and I'm just reminding Humbleleader that this is absolutely prohibited as we will find out. § A-One § Your friendly neighbourhood Admin (Talk • ) 01:12, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Copyright I believe I am correct in saying your avatar is copyrighted material which is not to be uploaded on the wiki. Alos, the picture, which you also use on your MW page, is unlikely to be you, so please change it. B.C.E.R.Neil, Copy Editor and President of T.F.Erephisia (and a good day to you) 12:58, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Pimpville War I've got a question concerning the Pimpville War. I saw once that you put Pugguinia under "Support for Pimpville" and Ultamiya and Pugguinia still uphold diplomatic relations. Even though the war is now over, I want to ask why exactly you did this. Or was it a mistake? Sincerely, His Lordship, David Salapatalk 14:53, February 24, 2011 (UTC) :Oh WAT. A mad machine 16:33, February 24, 2011 (UTC) ::I don't know either, but if you check the history it's there. His Lordship, David Salapatalk 16:23, February 25, 2011 (UTC) you should move Hello, most of the community in microwiki has moved to Microwiki.org.uk . This community is pretty much inactive, in fact, kyng fyrst, the admin of microwikia(that's what we call this community in microwiki) is inactive. So you should probably move to microwiki.Montosh 03:51, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Sorry I haven't been active in a few months. So there are 3 micorwikis now?Humbleleader 02:44, April 4, 2011 (UTC) We will not accept your act of aggression, cease hostilities.